I Can't Get You Out of My Head
by RosalieBrandstetter
Summary: Sam Winchester couldn't sleep. He couldn't get his mind off of her. Surely, he couldn't be in love with Ruby?
1. I Can't Get You Out of My Head

**I don't own Sam, Ruby or anything else from the Supernatural world.**

**Please let me know if you think I've rated this correctly! **

* * *

**I Can't Get You Out of My Head**

Sam Winchester lay on his bed with his eyes wide open; he was having trouble getting to sleep. He looked at the alarm clock next to him; its glaring red numbers told him the time was well after two in the morning. This was the third night in a row that he just couldn't get to sleep. Every time he tried to sleep, all he could think about was her. And on the rare occasions where he actually got sleep quickly, she filled his dreams.

The girl was none other than Ruby, the beautiful, yet dangerous demon-girl that had been helping him since Dean's 'death'. The relationship had started off more like a business relationship, he would drink her demon blood to get stronger, and they'd hunt those things that went bump in the night, like a team. It was _business_, not pleasure.

But they'd _slept _together.

Sam tried to tell himself that they were just using each other, her blood and his skills. The night of passion had just been part of it, to ease the tension, to stop them from being lonely. Whatever the reason, it couldn't be that he loved Ruby. He was too far gone for that now, and she could never have loved from the beginning. Demons don't love, no matter how good they said they were.

Oh, but he did love her. He loved her like he had loved Jessica.

_I can't breathe in here. _Sam sat up in bed, and an instinct told him to look for Dean. But Sam was alone in his hotel room and he mentally kicked himself for forgetting that Dean was stuck in Hell. Deciding he needed fresh air, Sam got out of bed and walked outside. He sat on the hood of the Impala, and closed his eyes.

"You've been thinking about me," Suddenly, his quite moment was interrupted by a feminine voice. He opened his eyes and noticed it was Ruby who stood before him.

"Hello Ruby, what are you talking about?" He kept his face straight; trying to hide his feelings. How did she _know_? Ruby smirked.

"I know everything, Sam." She responded, moving closer to him. "You've been thinking of me ever since that night."

Sam was speechless.

"I have that effect on people sometimes;" She said playfully, before her face turned serious. "I've been thinking about you to." Her mouth was _so_ close to his.

"I…" Sam tried to say something, anything, but nothing would come.

"Shush," She put her finger to his lips and whispered, "Don't say anything at all… just kiss me." She moved her head, and his mouth was on hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and they stayed that way for a few moments, kissing.

"I think we should go inside," Ruby said as they took a moment to breath. So they did.

Sleeping was easy after that, Sam felt comfortable. Yes, Ruby was a demon, but in a way, he was to. Many monsters were still in the world, and he'd fix that… but right now, he was happy. He wanted to sleep with Ruby beside him; he wanted to wake up to her dark hair every morning. He wanted to say like this, forever.

* * *

**So, I was going through my fan fiction folder on my computer and found an old, really short story, called 'You're In My Head, You're in My Heart'****. I did have it uploaded I think in 2008/2009. I can't remember why, but for some reason I deleted it...**

**It is the inspiration for this, because what was initially a 'have a look through for spelling/grammar, etc' turned into 'let's add some new ideas.' This earned it a new title.**

**Its not as fluffy sweet as the original; which was initially set I think before Dean went to tell, I can't tell for sure. I changed the setting (obviously) to before Dean went to hell but not long after Sam and Ruby slept together.**

**I like how I've changed it, and if anyone**** wants to read the original to compare, I'll post it as a second chapter to this :)**

**Please leave a comment! :)**


	2. You're In My Head, You're In My Heart

**So, a guest named 'Jily4ever' wanted to read the original, so I posted it in hope that she sees it!**

**I don't own Sam, Ruby or anything else from the Supernatural world.**

* * *

**You're In My Head, You're In My Heart**

Sam Winchester lay on his bed unable to sleep. He looked at the alarm clock next to him, it read 12:46. This was the third night in a row he couldn't sleep. Every time he tried to sleep, he thought about her. And on the rare occasions he actually got sleep, she filled his dreams. The 'her' he was talking about was a young woman named Ruby. The idea of him dating Ruby kinda freaked him out- she was a god damn demon after all- but he loved her. He loved like he had loved Jessica.

He needed fresh air so he went outside. He went out to the parking lot and sat down on the Impala. After about 5 minutes he stood up and went to walk back inside when he heard a noise. He stopped and turned around. All of a sudden someone put their arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "You've been thinking about me." He turned his head just a fraction and saw Ruby. "Ruby, um hi." He was shocked, how did she know he had been thinking of her? He blushed, and was lost for. He turned around and hugged her properly. He then tried to speak but still did not know what to say. Ruby put her hand up to his mouth as if to close it. "Don't speak, just kiss me." So he did, he almost wished he hadn't because now he wanted to stay this way forever.

_-Sometimes actions give clearer messages then what words could ever give_

* * *

**So, which one is better?**


End file.
